


the host meets darkiplier

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, uhhh warning for dark being creepy & a little touchy feely in a creepy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: just what it says on the tin. almost posted this as "the host meeds darkiplier" lololol





	the host meets darkiplier

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as chronologically after this > https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933731

in the beginning, the host didnt know what to make of darkiplier. the monochrome persona was the first to bring him to the others, the first to really converse with him other than the doctor. and he had many questions. see, typically, egos come into existence a day or two before their debut on the internet, so it made sense that he had no idea who or what the host was or could do.

or so he thought, at least. but in the beginning, his abilities and visions came and went randomly, like a wandering tv signal. but despite his exhaustion after his first medical check, the host unwittingly entered a sort of…. interrogation. it went something like this.

 

“the host…. wishes to rest, at least for a few hours. the blood loss and-”

a cold hand suddenly gripped the host’s shoulder from behind, startling him enough to break him off, mid-sentence.

“yes, and we have plenty of accommodations, but i’d really rather you answered a few questions first. you understand, precautions and all that.”

the warm tone of voice immediately lulled the host into a sense of safety, despite the piercing frost slowly creeping from the almost-painful grasp on his shoulder. he was in pain, and here was someone kind enough to allow him a place to stay, perhaps even indefinitely. a few questions was easy enough, he supposed.

“the host understands…. he asks what the other’s name is, unsure of how to refer to him.”

a steely chuckle, and the hand disappeared from him.

“officially, i’ve been named darkiplier, but i prefer just dark, thank you. now, do you remember anything from before i found you? anything at all would be a huge help, you know.”

with a tilt of his head, the host tried to think back to before the pain, before he felt that cold helping hand haul him to his feet, but… nothing.

“unfortunately, the host remembers little before his injury and darkiplier’s subsequent finding of him.”

a thoughtful hum answered him, and the host suddenly swayed dangerously as the blood loss truly began to affect him, but once again, a cold arm snaked around his shoulders to steady him. this time, it stayed in place, unfamiliar but… he didnt particularly want to fall over, either, so he nodded to let dark know he appreciated the gesture.

“what can you tell me about….. yourself, host? is there anything you can do…. out of the ordinary, hmm? anything at all. we keep records here, theres no need for secrets.”

the host did hesitate, unsure of whether he really trusted this… character beside him, but the man did seem to want to help…

“when the host had his…… injury, he remembers seeing… something strange. a man, in a light gold shirt and strange… pink mustache, with a gun. it…. it must have been just a dream, a very odd dream, but… it is the only thing the host can remember at the moment. apologies.”

there it was again, that curious, diamond-hard chuckle, this time quiet close to his ear. dark was much closer than he had thought, and despite the host recovering a bit from his momentary dizziness, that arm was still around his shoulder, keeping him almost pressed up against the other.

“no that’s… thats very good, my friend. i promise, you wont be in any danger again. i’ll make sure of it.”

at this point, the host was quite confused, unsure of it this darkiplier fellow was to be trusted at all, but he was exhausted from such a day and he let himself be guided to a room and then to a bed, the other letting him down and sitting beside him, still… a bit too close for comfort.

“the host thanks darkiplier for his assistance, and would be happy to converse more after a bit of rest. if dark doesn’t mind….”

“oh no, not at all, feel free to get as much rest as you want. i’ll watch over you tonight, if you need anything at all, you need only ask.”

the host could practically hear the grin in darkiplier’s voice, but… his limbs were heavy and thoughts already laced with sleep, so… he quickly passed out despite having another keeping watch. it was rather funny, the host thought drowsily as he fell asleep, how quiet darkiplier breathed, so quiet that even in the stillness of the room, he couldnt hear it at all.


End file.
